


Haunted House

by kristie1175



Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [5]
Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: #31daysofCharmed, #CharmedMonth, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:02:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kristie1175/pseuds/kristie1175
Summary: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmedDay 5 - “I have come to the constitution that this house is haunted!”by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175@kristie1175 on Twitter
Relationships: Jordan Chase & Maggie Vera
Series: August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1859320
Comments: 4
Kudos: 3





	Haunted House

**Author's Note:**

> August 2020 #CharmedMonth #31daysofCharmed  
> Day 5 - “I have come to the constitution that this house is haunted!”  
> by Kristie Lynn B AKA kristie1175  
> @kristie1175 on Twitter

It’s a cloudy Summer day. Maggie and Jordan wanted to take a quick walk before it rained. As they’re walking, it starts to drizzle. The cool drops feel good on this hot day. Maggie holds out her arms and twirls around several times. Jordan takes her hand and they both start dancing in the mist. It starts to rain a little harder.

Maggie: We should get back before it pours.

Jordan: Your house is not far from here. We should make it. 

They start running to beat the rain, but it’s too late. It’s raining buckets.

Maggie: There is an abandoned house close by. It’s very old. No one has lived in it for years. Mel and I used to come here from time to time to hang out. Especially on Halloween. We can stay there until the rain stops.

Jordan: Okay. 

Jordan follows Maggie to the house. She opens the door and they both go in for shelter.

Maggie: Do you like to play board games?

Jordan: Yes.

Maggie: There were a few in this drawer over here.

She walks over and find Checkers, Chinese Checkers and Monopoly. She brings them all over to the coffee table. 

Maggie: Which one would you like to play.

Jordan: Um. Chinese Checkers.

Maggie: Okay.

As she sets the game up, Jordan looks around the house. 

Jordan: This house is creepy looking.

Maggie: Yeah, but it’s better than getting drenched in the rain.

While they are playing the game, Jordan hears foot steps.

Jordan: What was that?! 

Maggie: What was what?

Jordan: I heard foot steps. Didn’t you?

Maggie: Oh that. Yes. Mel and I used to hear them when we were here. 

Jordan: (nervous) O… Oh. O… Okay

Maggie: (waves her hand) It’s nothing to worry about. I’m used to it. You know, because of what my sisters and I do.

Jordan: (still nervous) Yeah. Right. I guess compared to that, this is nothing.

It’s Jordan’s turn to play. As he reaches for a marble, he hears more foot steps, but loader. Jordan jumps up quickly.

Jordan: (frightened) Okay. I have come to the constitution that this house is haunted!

Maggie: (laughs a little and smiles) Jordan, sit down. (she pats the seat next to her) I want to show you something.

Jordan reluctantly sits down. Maggie puts her right hand on his.

Maggie: Do you trust me.

Jordan: Yes. Always.

Maggie closes her eyes and concentrates on being calm. As she does, a purple pink light starts to flow through her hand and into Jordan’s. Hi’s breathing starts to normalize and he feels a lot calmer.

Jordan: How did you do that?

Maggie: It’s a new power that I discovered recently. Whatever emotion I’m feeling, I can transfer to others. I’m able to do it with or without touching them.

Jordan: That’s cool.

He looks outside and sees that the rain has slowed down.

Jordan: Look. We can go back to the manor now.

He helps Maggie clean up by collecting all the marbles and puts them in the box. Maggie folds up the board, puts it in the box and closes it. She picks up all the games and returns them where she found them. Jordan’s at the door waiting for her. When she’s ready, he opens the door and they both leave.

Jordan: (scratches his head) Well, that was fun.

Maggie: Sorry I didn’t mention the foot steps earlier. I forgot about them.

Jordan: Not a problem. If I’m going to be hanging around with you and your sisters, I’m going to have to get used to being frightened from time to time.


End file.
